Long Days, Long Nights
by McAbbyGirl4Life
Summary: Gibbs and Team are stranded in a cabin for a night when they blow a tire...not as cliche as it sounds i promise! Mild Tiva and lots of McAbby!
1. Dirt Roads Suck

**Yep i'm doing a team fic for once with lots of Tiva and McAbby! Suitable kids and adults alike (my policy :])! Fun writing and completely adorable so lots of fluff beware! Enjoy: **

Isn't it funny how some days just never seem to end? And it's almost always the long, exhausting, ones too…

Driving. After that insanely long case that took them to what felt like all over the map (including L.A.) and this is how they were rewarded. Being shoved into the cramped back seat of their Doge Charger. McGee tried to gently move his aching arms that were sandwiched tightly between Tony and Ziva's shoulders. Abby had some how managed to squeeze next to Ziva making the once three person backseat into a four seater, while Ducky sat comfortably in the passenger's seat chatting absently with Gibbs who was driving. Tony's head lolled on McGee's shoulder and Tim jabbed him sharply in the rib. Tony grunted in his sleep and moved, his head now slouching against the window. And the rain. It spattered the windshield with incredible force and making it nearly impossible to see. Blinding lightning flashed, and thundered roared with ear-splitting volume. McGee glanced at his watch. 7:00 pm. They had been driving for 5 hours. He glanced over at their GPS. Four more hours until they reached their destination: home. McGee groaned inwardly. What he wouldn't give for a warm bed right now…well, sleeping would pass the time a little faster. He closed his eyes. His boredom mixed with the sound of his partner's deep, slow breathing was already putting him to sleep. Soon Ducky's talking was just vaguely an echo in the distance as sleep over took him. For one split second he actually felt comfortable, his mind slowly slipping into a state of peace when-BAM! The sudden lurch of the car and the sound of squealing tires made Tim's eyes snap open.

"What happened?" he mumbled groggily.

'We just blew a tire." Gibbs growled.

Their long day was not over yet…


	2. A very long Night has began

"There's no signal." McGee shouted over the noisy rain. Each of them had tried their phones but they had no such luck. The storm must have knocked out the phone lines. Abby and Ducky remained in the car while Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee had gotten out to examine the mutilated tire.

"Stupid dirt roads." Tony muttered cussing under his breath.

They were now paying the price for getting out of the dry safety and warmth of the car and were completely drenched. The trio and their leader got back in the car and started the engine. From there they thumped along aimlessly for several miles before miraculously they came across an old looking rent able cabin. The car stalled out a good ten feet away from the small wooden house but the was more than happy to have found a better shelter than that of the car. Ziva picked the lock on the cabin while Tony, McGee, and Abby rushed to find their backpacks from the trunk, which contained a pair of dry clothes. The icy rain bit at their skin and they quickly scurried inside their new safe haven.

"Wow," Tony exclaimed once they were all inside. "You know what this reminds me of?"

Ziva cut him off by clamping her hand firmly over his mouth.

"If you dare make some idiotic movie reference I will stab you in the eye with my knife!" she threatened vehemently. Tony held his hands up in surrender and Ziva removed her hold. McGee chuckled slightly and gazed around the room. The cabin appeared to have two rooms connected to the main room, a bathroom and a kitchen. The main room had a two old but comfortable looking couches and a fireplace. All together it seemed like a nice place. He shivered. His clothes were soaking and his wet hair was plastered against his face.

"Uh, Boss I'm gonna go change into some dry clothes okay?" McGee said shouldering his backpack and heading for the bathroom. He slipped on some jeans and a worn t-shirt. Gazing into the mirror he wondered what weird twist of faith had brought them to this creepy old cabin. It reminded him of one of those scary movies were the tire blows and then the group rush to the nearest safety only to be slaughtered by an ax-wielding psychopath. Tim shook the thought from his mind and headed back to the kitchen were his team, his family was. Tony had ransacked all the cupboards only to find a loaf of crusty bread, some un-opened blackberry jam, and peanut butter.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Tony sighed sadly. "At least we won't die of starvation."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Abby said grinning at him.

"This is Tony we are talking about." McGee chimed in with a teasing smile.

"Good point." Ziva added.

"What are you guys ganging up on me for? I just found us food. Dig in." Tony told them his mouth already crammed with his sandwich.

"Go to bed." Gibbs commanded once they had finished eating.

"But Gibbs," Abby whined "Don't you want to stay up and tell scary ghost stories and stuff?"

"No, I want my team well rested for tomorrow." Gibbs told her kissing her lightly on the forehead.

" 'Night." McGee called to them as he and Tony went to the bedroom they were sharing. Ducky and Gibbs were sleeping on the couches in the main room while Tony, McGee and Abby and Ziva got to pick from the bedrooms. Tony had chosen a room at random. Bad choice. He chose the room without mattresses, so now him and McGee had to sleep on the floor while Abby and Ziva's room had beds. Luckily they had lots of blankets. Tony and McGee were just settling in when the door banged open. They both jumped. Abby walked in wearing red fuzzy pants with and a black shirt that had a red skull on it surrounded by bleeding hearts and a mysterious look on her face. Ziva followed wearing baggy pants with a loose t-shirt and sporting the same expression.

"Guys," Abby began solemnly "It's time to play "Truth or Dare"!

* * *

***Plays dramatic music* Oh are Tony and McGee in for it...**


	3. Dares are stupid, Truthes Sting

"_Guys," Abby began solemnly "It's time to play "Truth or Dare"!_

Tony and McGee exchanged perplexed looks before Tim answered.

"Abs, you do realize that we are stuck in a creepy cabin,"

"Uh, huh,"

"In a thunderstorm,"

"Uh, huh,"

"In the middle of no where,"

"Yep,"

"And you want to play "Truth or Dare" a girl's sleepover game?"

"Your point?"

"Well, don't you think it's a little…strange?"

Abby's ponytails swayed as she nodded her head in agreement.

"And that's exactly why we're doing it!"

Tony was looking even more bemused, but Tim just shrugged and went with it. He'd known Abby for a long time and had yet to figure out her logic so he just trusted her. Abby and Ziva shot each other mischievous grins before plopping down next to McGee and Tony. McGee was resting contently on the wooden wall smothered in blankets. Abby burrowed in the covers, snuggling to his side. Tony was propped up on his elbows and Ziva stretched out on her stomach next to him.

"Okay, McGee. You ask Tony." Abby ordered.

"Um, alright. Uh, truth or dare?" McGee asked half-heartedly. Tony thought for a moment before answering.

"Truth."

"Have you ever stolen money from a co-worker?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer again but Abby cut him off.

"Geez McGee, what kind of question is that? Lighten up this isn't a polygraph test."

McGee glared at her for a second but tried again.

"Have you ever kissed a co-worker?"

A smirk came across Ziva's face and Tony looked uneasy.

"Er, undercover or not undercover?"

"Either."

"Then yes."

"Okay, Tony now you ask McGee something." Abby instructed.

"Abs, I know how to play," Tony retorted, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." McGee answered instantly. A dare inflicted on him by Tony could turn dangerous.

"Speaking of polygraphs, what exactly happened between you and Miss Susan Grady?"

Tim felt Abby stiffen at his side.

"Nothing. Nothing happened between us." Tim responded firmly.

"What? Was she too weird for ya Probie? I thought you were attracted to the eccentric type," Tony taunted.

"Tony." McGee growled warningly.

"Okay Ziva, truth or dare?" Abby inserted hurriedly before they got into a fight.

"Dare."

And so the game went on, their questions and dares getting more stupidly hilarious the more slap happy the juvenile federal agents got.

"Truth or dare, Tony?" Abby asked, her face red from laughing and lack of sleep.

"Dare." Tony replied adventurously.

"I dare you to kiss Ziva."

"What? No, Abby absolutely not-" Ziva objected but was cut off when Tony boldly pulled her close crushing her lips against his. Abby swiftly flipped out her phone and snapped a picture, and Ziva quickly broke the embrace.

"Give me that phone, Abby!" she demanded furiously.

"No."

Ziva made a dive for the device but Abby had already thrown it to McGee. And so with shouts of laughter began a vicious game of "Monkey in the Middle".

They finally collapsed, tears streaming down their faces. Within minutes they were calm and exhausted. Tim looked around the small, yet cozy room. The place had lost most of its sense of eeriness but it still rather felt like a horror movie scenario…of course with the added perk of the love of his life wrapped snugly in his arms, fast asleep. The warmth of Abby's body next to his kept him from feeling the icy chill the room held and sealed the warm smile on his face.

"So, probie. Truth or dare?" Tony asked.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Tony, the games over."

Tony ignored him.

"So, are you planning on breaking rule 12 soon?"

McGee froze.

"No," he answered calmly.

"I highly doubt that,"

"Quiet, Tony."

"Oh, come _on_ McGoo! You need to make your move soon or else-"

"Shut up DiNozzo!"

Tim was suddenly infuriated. Ziva elbowed Tony prompting him to be silent and not to push it. The room went quiet. Soon Ziva was dozing on Tony's shoulder while Tim absently twisted Abby's ponytail around his finger. She was curled up to his chest her head rising and falling with every breath he took.

"Tim?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Abby?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Tony I said drop it."

"But I think we really should talk about this."

"And I don't!" Tim snarled very uncharacteristically of him and non-to softly either. Abby stirred, squirming gently in his arms, but then fell still again.

"Sorry, Tony." He murmured.

"Its okay, man."

Tim let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"When Ziva was caught in Somalia I felt like my world was ending," Tony began quietly. "I wished more than anything that I could tell her how I felt, but I had had my chance and I blew it. I've had opportunties to redeem myself since then but most of the time people aren't that lucky. Tim I know how much you care about Abby. It's pretty obvious by the way you look at her. But you need to tell you how you fell. You don't know what tomorrow will bring."

"Wow, Tony that's-that's really deep." Tim answered.

"Eh, I have my moments." Tony replied with a vague grin.

Tim was silent for a moment as he gazed down at Abby's peaceful figure, a bittersweet expression playing on his face.

"Its just-I don't want to push her into anything. The last thing I want is to lose my friendship with Abby over something as stupid but understandable as commitment issues. We were already together once a long time ago and I was really surprised that we kept in touch at all after we broke up let alone become the close friends we are now. I'm ready but I'm going to wait until she's ready. She knows her options and when she's ready she'll choose."

"But _does_ she know her options?" Tony challenged. When McGee didn't answer he continued:

"Tim it's hard for someone to weigh their options when you haven't laid any out for them. Tell her how you feel. Then wait and see."

McGee chewed on this idea for a moment.

"Thanks Tony."

Tim fell asleep that night with lots of thoughts and questions flooding his mind. One in particular stood out: How the heck had Gibbs not woken up with all the noise they made?

* * *

**Sad but sweet, right? RIGHT? R&R and tell me what you think so far...**


	4. Mmmm, a VERY comfy bed indeed

Tim blinked the sleep from his eyes the next morning as sunlight poured from the lone window in the overcrowded bedroom. Tony and Abby were still asleep but Ziva's loud snoring was absent from the room. He carefully untangled himself from Abby's arms and silently got up. The door squeaked loudly when he exited the room. Venturing to the kitchen he found Ziva and Ducky quietly talking at the table while sipping steaming mugs of something.

"Good morning Timothy," Ducky greeted cheerfully "We were so fortunate to find tea in the cupboards while searching for breakfast. Would you care for a cup?"

"No, thanks Ducky." McGee answered politely. "So how'd you guys sleep?"

"Oh, wonderfully. You know it reminded me of a time when an old friend and I went camping down in-" Ducky rambled as McGee took a seat at the table.

"Morning guys!"

Abby had entered the kitchen followed closely by Tony who was yawning loudly. She quickly slipped into the seat next to McGee.

"Good morning, Abigail, Anthony," Ducky called to them "And did you have a comfortable sleep?"

"Oh, yes. My bed was_ very_ comfortable." Abby answered, grinning widely at Tim. He squirmed very _un_comfortably in his seat and Tony and Ziva chuckled knowingly.

"Hey, where's Gibbs?" Tony asked curiously.

"Right here," said a voice behind him.

"Uh, morning Boss."

Tony was greeted with a slap to the back of his head.

"That's for keeping us up half the night!" Gibbs said, answering his unasked question for the cause of punishment, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Yes, just out of curiosity: what _were_ you doing?" Ducky inquired, intrigued.

"Nothing really,"

"Just stuff,"

"Nothing out of the ordinary,"

"It was Abby's idea really,"

"Just a stupid game,"

Their excused jumbled together and Ducky raised his eyebrows at Gibbs. He answered with a look that stated, "I don't want to know."

* * *

The team rushed to grab what little stuff they had, eager to be away from the cabin. McGee was just cramming his air-dried clothing into his bag when Gibbs stopped him.

"You. With me." He said simply. Tim followed as Gibbs took them outside.

"Tim, we need to talk." Gibbs said quietly when they reached a good distance from Tony's prying ears.

McGee's stomach twisted nervously. This couldn't be good. Gibbs sounded weird, sort of, well…kind. Almost gentle. No, this couldn't be good.

"About what boss?" McGee replied, trying to sound casual.

"Abby."

McGee's stomach flipped again. Seriously though, why did everyone have to bring up his feelings for Abby? Its not like he was standing on a chair and shouting about it at the top of his lungs! Then again maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea…it would at least get her to notice. No this was crazy talk. Worse this was crazy talk, and he was talking about crazy talk to himself! Talk about crazy. That didn't make any sense either. Man, had he been hanging around Abby to long…

"What about her?" McGee answered, shaking himself back to the situation at hand…and still trying to sound casual.

"Tim, you guys were so loud the entire forest could hear you."

"Oh. That."

"I just want to let you know, I think your making the right choice. You're a good agent and an even better person and frankly I couldn't think of a better man for Abby. There's not a doubt in my mind that you'll take care of her and make her happy."

Tim waited a second and let Gibbs' words sink in.

"But if you dare hurt her in any way-" Gibbs began ominously.

"I would rather kill myself than hurt her Gibbs. You know that."

Gibbs nodded and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Now go make your move."

Tim grinned.

"On it Boss! I mean- I, uh, I'm on it."

* * *

**Awwww...but not over yet! I'm still working on the next chapter but it should be up soon! Tell me what u think so far! You see that little button. Its right in front of your face. Thats it click it. THANKS :D**


	5. The dawning of a new day

Tim rushed eagerly back to the cabin, filled with a new sense of courage. He charged into the house and, having spotted Abby sitting on one of the couches next to Ziva, he hurried over to her.

"Abby we need to talk." McGee announced boldly.

Tony, who was lounging lazily on the other couch, suddenly sat up straight looking intrigued.

"Um, Tony weren't there some more things to take to the car?" Ziva asked, shooting him a look.

"Oh, no. We got them all." Tony answered, obviously ignoring the hint.

"Then wasn't there something else you forgot. _Outside._" Ziva said, arguing with him using her eyes.

"Well, yeah I guess." Tony muttered, reluctantly getting to his feet.

"Good luck, Probie." Tony murmured as he passed Tim, clapping him on the back. Ziva gripped Tony by the elbow and tugged him along.

"Oww, Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming."

McGee slowly sat down next to Abby. He was quickly losing his nerve and needed to say something fast.

"So," he started then stopped.

"So?" Abby repeated, looking expectantly at him.

Tim swallowed hard. What was he supposed to say? He had been so proud to have got the guts to tell her they needed to talk yet the thought had never crossed his mind of what he was to say once he had gotten her attention.

"So…so I was thinking…"

"Yeah McGee, people generally tend to do that."

"Well, I was thinking, and I got to thinking about us and-" he halted again.

"And?"

McGee gulped. Tony's words came flooding back to his brain: _"You never know what tomorrow might bring."_ He was right of course. And Tim couldn't let another day go by without telling Abby how he felt because he never new if he was going to have a tomorrow. This was his chance and he didn't know if he'd ever have one like it again. McGee took a big breath.

"I was thinking about us, and how close we are, and then I realized something."

Abby was staring at him curiously now, but she remained patient as she waited for him to continue.

"I, well, what I'm trying to get at is- its just that-that I love you Abs. I love you a little more everyday. And if you count up all the years we've known each other, well, I guess that means I love you a lot."

Abby's eyes were wide with wonder at the three little words.

"Timmy, I lov-" But McGee cut her off by putting his finger to her lips.

"No, Abs. I don't want you to say it until you're ready. I don't want to rush you into anything or make you feel like you have to do something just because I told you that I love you," A smile grew on Abby's face when he said it again. "I just-just want you to know your options. I'll always be here for you Abby. Always. And maybe, if the time comes, and you'd like to be even tighter than how we are now I'm more than open to that. But until then I'll wait. And if I have to wait the rest of my life then so be it, because my life is so much better with you in it."

"Tim, that's so sweet!" Abby exclaimed. She gazed at him tenderly then reached foreword and affectionately stroked his face. Tim sighed contently at her touch. At that moment Tony popped his head in and Tim had sneaky suspicion that he had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

"Hey McLoverBoy, you can get it going with your Goth girl later, its time to get outta here!"

"We're coming, Tony." Abby called. McGee glared irritably at him as he got up and Abby followed.

"McGee, wait."

Tim turned to welcome a bone-crushing hug from Abby as she threw her arms around him. He laughed softly once he could breath and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, lets get out of here," Abby said, abruptly breaking the embrace. "I'm getting cabin fever!"

And with that she grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him headfirst into the dawning of a new day.


End file.
